When Prince Have A Manly Deer
by hanputri
Summary: New Summary: Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun yang tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang asing dalam kehidupannya harus rela berbagi kamar dengan seorang 'namja' manis bernama Luhan/HUNHAN/GS
1. PROLOG

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** GS,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Ini kisah tentang kehidupan putra mahkota Oh Sehun dari Korea dengan pengawal pribadinya yang bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

Anyyeong...saya datang lagi dengan hunhan.

Ini GS version dari When Prince Have A Pretty Deer.

Beberapa alur ff ini akan beda dengan yang Pretty Deer, termasuk endingnya karena menyesuaikan karakter di dalamnya.

Ini ada penjelasan tapi agak ribet. Sebenarnya di korea kan udah gag ada monarki, tapi di sini kita anggap masih ada yaitu monarki konstitusional. Untuk kepentingan cerita saya buat marga anggota keluarga kerajaan yang sedianya 'Lee' menjadi 'Oh'. Setting tahunnya 2010. Bentuknya sebenarnya bukan kerajaan melainkan kekaisaran, tapi disini tetap disebut kerajaan. Formalitas kaisar itu Pyeha, tapi kalo pakai bahasa Indonesia tetap raja biar gag ribet nulisnya. Gelar pangeran mahkota hwangtaeja, bukan hwangseja seperti zaman kerajaan. Formalitas PM Jeonha. Saya mohon pengertian para reader sekalian.

Thanks buat reader yang udah request ...

Oke, selamat membaca^_^

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejarah Keluarga Kerajaan sejak 1945

Tahun 1945: Setelah Perang Dunia II, keluarga kerajaan diaktifkan kembali.

Tahun 1990: Putra Mahkota Oh Won menikahi artis Seo Ji Hyun, yang menjadi Putri Mahkota.

Tahun 1991: Pangeran Oh Hyun (adik Oh Won) menikahi Lady Shin.

Tahun 1992: Pangeran Oh Hyun dikaruniai seorang putri, yang bernama Sehee.

Tahun 1994: Putra Mahkota Oh Won dikaruniai seorang putra, bernama Junhyun. Pangeran Oh Hyun dikaruniai seorang putra, bernama Sehun.

Tahun 1996: Putra Mahkota Oh Won beserta Putri Mahkota Ji Hyun dan Junhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Adiknya Pangeran Oh Hyun menjadi Putra Mahkota setelah kematian kakaknya.

Tahun 1999: Raja Seongjo, ayah dari Pangeran Oh Won dan Oh Hyun, meninggal. Putra Mahkota Oh Hyun menjadi Raja Korea.

Tahun 2001: Oh Sehun menjadi Putra Mahkota.

Tahun 2008: Putri Sehee keluar istana untuk meneruskan studi S1 di Inggris.

Tahun 2009: Oh Sehun memasuki sekolah khusus istana yang diperuntukkan untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga pejabat istana.

Tahun 2010: Oh Sehun meminta sekolah di luar istana. Ia ingin bersekolah di SM Art School di bidang dance.

**AUTHOR POV**

Di sebuah ruangan yang ada di istana, raja Oh Hyun dan permaisuri Shin beserta ibu suri Hyang sedang membicarakan hwangtaeja Sehun yang melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

"Pyeha, apa sebaiknya kita tolak permintaan Hwangtaeja yang satu ini?" permaisuri Shin memberikan pendapat pada raja Hyun.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, dia pasti akan melakukan hal nekat lainnya" raja mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi ini sulit. Hwangtaeja belajar di istana saja masih mendapat pengaruh dari luar, apalagi bila dia belajar di luar. Mohon dipertimbangkan kembali" kali ini ibu suri yang bersuara.

"Itu juga menjadi pertimbangan saya ibu. Semua itu karena kecanggihan teknologi saat ini. Tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih saya khawatirkan" ujar raja Hyun.

"Apakah yang menjadi pemikiran anda, Pyeha?" tanya permaisuri.

"Pihak oposisi terhadap istana yang melancarkan aksi diam-diam lebih berbahaya permaisuri. Hwangtaeja mungkin tidak menyadarinya, dia masih terlalu muda dan pada dasarnya dia memang acuh pada hal semacam ini. Perhatian publik pada hal-hal yang dilakukan taeja akhir-akhir ini juga bisa menjadi perhatian mereka" jelas raja Hyun.

Ibu suri dan permaisuri termenung setelah mendengarkan penjelasan raja Hyun.

"Maaf paduka, saya menyela" seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari raja Hyun masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, sekretaris Lee bagaimana pendapat anda tentang aksi Taeja kali ini?" tanya raja Hyun pada sekretaris Lee, sekretaris istana, orang nomor dua di istana.

"Menurut saya paduka, akan lebih baik bila menuruti keinginan Taeja. Bila kita menolaknya, pasti Taeja akan lebih berontak dan menjadi perhatian publik. Untuk masalah keamanan Taeja di luar istana, kita bisa menggunakan jasa bodyguard" terang sekretaris Lee.

"Tapi bukankah Hwangtaeja tidak suka bila dikawal. Dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan yang mencolok dan mengekang kebebasannya" permaisuri menyela.

"Saya sudah memikirkan hal itu, Hwanghu Mama. Kita bisa meminta bantuan tuan Wu dari Cina untuk menghindari hal yang tidak kita inginkan dan yang tidak Taeja kehendaki" raja, permaisuri dan ibu suri terkejut dengan penuturan sekretaris istana.

"Apa maksud anda sekretaris Lee?" tanya raja Hyun.

"Taeja tidak suka hal mencolok. Saya rasa bila pengawalnya hanya satu Taeja tidak akan keberatan. Satu orang pengawal dari tuan Wu bisa mewakili sepuluh pengawal istana. Lagi pula kemampuan pengawal dari tuan Wu sudah teruji, Pyeha" terang sekretaris Lee.

"Hmmm, pengawal bayaran. Ini menarik, tapi apa tuan Wu bisa memenuhi permintaan kita?" tanya raja Hyun lagi.

"Saya sudah menghubungi beliau, Pyeha. Beliau sudah menyanggupinya" ucap sekretaris Lee.

"Bagaimana bila Hwangtaeja tetap tidak mau?" tanya ibu suri.

"Saya tidak akan memberikan pilihan lain ibu" jawab raja Hyun.

.

**Paviliun Putra Mahkota**

"_Bagaimana Jeonha? Apa keinginan anda kali ini dikabulkan_?" tanya seorang dari seberang.

"Itu terdengar menggelikan Kim Jong In. Bicaralah seperti biasa di luar istana. Aku tidak terbiasa kalau kau jadi seformai itu" protes seorang dengan boneka beruang di pangkuannya.

"_Arraseo. Jadi bagaimana Sehunnie? Apa keinginanmu untuk pindah sekolah terkabul?_" tanya namja yang bernama Jong In.

"Molla. Yang Mulia masih memikirkannya. Aku iri padamu yang bebas memilih sekolah dan tidak ada peraturan menyebalkan yang mengikatmu" tutur namja bernama Sehun yang tak lain adalah putra mahkota.

"_Kalau permintaanmu ini tidak terkabul apa kau akan kabur lagi?_" tanya Jong In.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan cara lama. Ya kalau nekat aku akan menggertak mereka dengan niat bunuh diri" jawab Sehun santai.

"_Nan michiseo!? Kau ingin membuat orang seantero Korea menangis histeris karena putra mahkota kebanggaan mereka mati konyol, eoh?_" Jong In terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Pabbo. Aku hanya bilang kalau nekat dan itu hanya gertakan. Aku juga tidak sebodoh itu Kkamjong" jelas Sehun.

"_Kureyo, IQ mu tidak mungkin menjadi jongkok hanya karena ingin pindah sekolah_" ujar Jong In.

"Yang Mulia akan menjawabnya besok pagi di paviliun ibu suri. Jadi doakan aku, ne" pinta Sehun.

"_Ne ne, Jeonha_" sambungan telepon itu terputus

.

**Beijing, Cina**

"Tao tolong panggilkan dia kemari!" pinta seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik.

"Baik Kris ge" jawab seorang yeoja cantik dan seksi bermata panda, Tao pada namja bernama Kris itu.

.

"Kali ini kau ada tugas. Tapi lumayan sulit dan rumit" tutur namja tinggi tadi.

"Apapun itu aku siap Kris" jawab seorang dihadapan Kris.

"Besok kau terbang ke Korea. Klien kita kali ini adalah keluarga kerajaan.

"HAH? Siapa tadi?" tanya orang itu kaget.

"Keluarga kerajaan, lebih tepatnya putra mahkota Oh Sehun. Menjaganya dari bahaya mudah saja, tapi prosedur yang diminta istana cukup rumit dan mungkin kau akan menolaknya kalau saja aku belum menandatangani kontrak kerja" jelas Kris.

"Memang apa yang rumit? Bukankah tugasku hanya menjaganya saja" tutur orang itu.

"Iya, tapi masalahnya ini" Kris menyodorkan sebuah surat pada orang tadi.

"Kau gila! Yang benar saja?" orang itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Itu yang mereka minta dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" tukas Kris.

.

**Paviliun ibu suri**

Pagi ini sesuai janji raja Hyun, ia akan menjawab permintaan Sehun di paviliun ibu suri saat acara rutin memberi salam pagi pada ibu suri.

"Taeja, apa kau serius dengan permintaanmu kemarin?" tanya raja Hyun.

"Saya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak serius, Pyeha" jawab Sehun dingin dan tenang.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk belajar di luar istana" tutur raja Hyun.

"Jinjja?!" tanya Sehun kelewat antusias.

"Taeja, bisakah anda melihat dengan siapa anda bicara!" permaisuri memperingatkan Sehun.

"Ne, Uhma Mama" jawab Sehun patuh.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan syarat" ucap raja Hyun mengejutkan Sehun.

"N-ne? Syarat apakah itu, Pyeha?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ini" raja memberikan selembar surat pada Sehun.

"MWO? WAE? Apa tak ada syarat lain? Ini, argh!" Sehun frustasi dengan isi surat itu.

"Taeja!" permaisuri kembali mengingatkan.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu Taeja" tutur raja Hyun kalem.

.

**Incheon Airport**

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga" ucap seorang yang baru tiba di Incheon. Ia membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Jeonha, saya datang" gumamnya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Kalo berminat dengan chapter berikutnya mohon reviewnya ya...^_^

Gamsahamnida

HanPutri


	2. Chapter 1

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** GS,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun yang tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang asing dalam kehidupannya harus rela berbagi kamar dengan seorang 'namja' manis bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 1 datang...

Trimakasih untuk para reader terutama yang udah baca...

Ini adalah GS version dari ff saya yang satunya, Pretty Deer, tp ceritanya agak beda, alurnya beda tentunya...bagian yang sama adalah Sehun pangeran dan Luhan pengawalnya...tentunya dikemas dengan cara yang berbeda...

Bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya...

Oke, selamat membaca^_^

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**SM Art School**

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun sekolah di SM. Hari ini resmi sudah ia akan jadi penghuni baru asrama SM. Sehun datang ke sekolah dengan pengawalan ketat dari para pengawalnya.

"HWANGTAEJA!"

"HWANGTAEJA SARANGHAE!"

"HWANGTAEJA JADIKAN AKU ISTRIMU!"

"HWANGTAEJA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Begitulah seruan para yeoja di sekolah saat Sehun tiba. Mereka berusaha untuk mendekat.

Salah seorang pengawal ingin mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke kelas. Tapi Sehun tak suka. Dia hanya meminta pengawalnya berjaga di luar sekolah saja.

Meskipun ini hari pertamanya masuk SM, tapi Sehun sudah hafal betul tiap sudut sekolah itu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tersesat.

.

**At Dance Class**

"Aigoo~ uri Hwangtaeja sudah tiba ternyata!" seru Jong In saat melihat Sehun masuk kelas.

Semua murid di kelas itu membungkuk hormat pada Sehun, kecuali Jong In tentunya. Sehun membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Bisakah kalian semua tidak memperlakukanku seformal itu?" ujar Sehun saat ia berdiri di depan kelas. Semua murid di kelas itu terkejut. Mereka bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya ingin diperlakukan secara wajar, tidak berlebihan" tambah Sehun diiringi senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

Akhirnya semua murid di kelas itu mengangguk. Sehun puas dengan jawaban mereka. Ia pun menghampiri Jong In yang ada di pojok kelas.

"Aku tak tahu jurus apa yang kau gunakan sehingga bisa memenangkan hati Yang Mulia Raja" ujar Jong In pada Sehun yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah...aku tak menggunakan jurus apapun" jawab Sehun.

"Kau tahu, ayahku kemarin bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin bisa sekolah di sini. Dia sangat yakin Yang Mulia tidak akan mengizinkannya" kata Jong In.

"Jinjja? Tak ku sangka menteri pertahanan Kim sampai tahu hal ini" balas Sehun.

"Dia selalu up to date berita tentangmu" kata Jong In lagi.

"Wah...kelihatannya appamu ngefans pada ku" ucap Sehun bangga. Jong In hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seandainya Sehun bukan pangeran, maka ia tak akan segan untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

Tak berapa lama songsaenim masuk. Dia sudah dipesan sekolah untuk tidak memperlakukan Sehun secara istimewa. Itu adalah permintaan istana, tentunya Sehun yang minta.

"Ehem" dehem songsaenim untuk mengambil perhatian murid-murid di kelas itu.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan ikut belajar bersama. Tentunya kalian sudah tahu siapa dia" kata songsaenim. Semua anak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang duduk di pojok bersama Jong In.

"Ehem...Oh Sehun-ssi, silahkan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas" pinta songsaenim.

Sehun melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapsseumnida" Sehun membungkuk sedikit.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali duduk" kata songsaenim.

**At Music Class**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Cina" seisi kelas terkejut dengan pernyataan songsaenim.

"Silahkan masuk Luhan-ssi" seorang namja berwajah manis masuk ruang kelas. Seisi kelas memperhatikan namja tersebut.

"Ehem" dehemnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Luhan imnida. Bangapsseumnida" Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat dan memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat para yeoja di kelas itu melting.

"Baiklah, Luhan kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana" tunjuk songsaenim pada bangku kosong di dekat jendela. Luhan berjalan menuju bangku itu.

"Annyeong, Luhan imnida" sapa Luhan pada teman satu bangkunya.

"Ne, annyeong. Park Chanyeol imnida" balas namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**SM Art School**

Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang berada di luar kelas tepatnya mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman. Teman-teman Sehun tentu berasal dari kalangan atas sekelas Jong In.

"Aigoo~ itu Jung Daeun kan?!" seru salah seorang teman Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

"Ne, dia Daeun dari kelas balet. Tapi ku dengar dia juga mengambil kelas vokal. Dia sungguh yeoja yang berbakat" tambah teman Sehun yang lain, Park Chanyeol.

"Ne, benar dia sungguh berbakat" ucap Jong In sambil menyikut Sehun. Dia melirik Sehun jahil seolah bilang _"itu lho yeojamu"._

Sehun memandang yeoja bernama Daeun itu dengan tatapan yang bisa disebut cinta. Terlihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya kala memandang yeoja bernama Deun itu. Daeun sendiri sebenarnya juga tahu kalau diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan kawan-kawan. Tapi dia seolah tak melihatnya. Meski demikian diam-diam dia mengulum senyum manis pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi murid SM Hwangtaeja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Biasa saja" jawab Sehun.

"Bohong" sela Jong In.

"Ya aku senang" balas Sehun malas.

"Pasti kau langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Murid baru gitu lho~" kali ini Jongdae yang unjuk suara.

"Iya, ku rasa kau jadi murid baru yang istimewa. Ah, ngomong-ngomong murid baru, tadi di kelasku juga ada murid baru lho. Dia pindahan dari Cina. Kebetulan dia duduk sebangku denganku. Wajahnya sangat manis, mirip yeoja" kata Chanyeol menceritakan teman barunya.

"Dia namja?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ne, awalnya ku kira dia yeoja kalau saja tak melihat seragam yang dia pakai" jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran dengan mrid baru itu" kata Jong In.

Sehun tak menanggapi obrolan teman-temannya itu. Dia hanya diam tak bersuara.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**AUTHOR POV**

"_Pyeha, utusan tuan Wu baru saja tiba di istana" kata sekretaris istana._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu minta dia untuk menunggu di istana chang deok" titah raja Hyun._

"_Baik Yang Mulia" sekretaris istana melangkah keluar._

"_Apa Hwangtaeja benar-benar mau menerima ini semua?" tanya permaisuri._

"_Dia tidak punya pilihan lain Hwanghu" jawab raja Hyun._

"_Arraseo. Dayang kepala Min, tolong minta Hwangtaeja ke istana chang deok" titah permaisuri._

"_Ne, Mama" jawab dayang itu_.

.

**CHANG DEOK PALACE**

"_Selamat datang di istana" ucap raja Hyun pada orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Orang itu membungkuk hormat pada raja Hyun._

"_Aku yakin tuan Wu sudah menjelaskan apa saja tugasmu di sini, termasuk ketentuannya" raja Hyun memulai percakapannya._

"_Ne, Pyeha" jawab orang itu._

"_Aku senang atas keprofesionalanmu dalam menjalankan tugas ini" kata raja Hyun sambil memandangi penampilan orang di hadapannya itu._

"_Gamsahamnida, Pyeha" balas orang itu._

"_Besok adalah hari pertama Hwangtaeja bersekolah di SM. Dia akan tinggal di asrama dan tentunya kamu juga akan menemaninya. Aku percaya kamu bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan baik" kata raja Hyun._

"_Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Pyeha" jawab orang itu._

"_Tapi sebelum itu akan lebih baik bila kalian bertemu" kata raja Hyun._

"_Hwangtaeja sudah tiba, Pyeha" sekretaris istana memberitahukan kedatangan Sehun._

"_Persilahkan dia masuk" pinta raja Hyun. Sehun masuk ruangan itu. Dia membungkuk hormat pada raja Hyun._

"_Duduklah Hwangtaeja" Sehun duduk di sebelah raja Hyun, menghadap orang tadi._

"_Ehem" dehem raja Hyun._

"_Hwangtaeja, sesuai kesepakatan kita, kamu akan dikawal oleh seorang pengawal. Dialah yang akan menjadi pengawalmu. Dia juga yang akan menemanimu tinggal di asrama" jelas raja Hyun._

"_Ku rasa kalian perlu saling mengenal. Kalian bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku masih ada urusan lain" raja Hyun meninggalkan dua orang itu._

_Sehun memandang seorang yang menunduk di hadapannya itu._

"_Ehem" deheman Sehun membuat orang itu mendongak._

"_Kau kah yang akan jadi pengawalku?" tanya Sehun tak yakin._

"_Ne, Jeonha" jawabnya._

"_Aku tak menyangka kalau pengawalku seperti ini. Kelihatannya kau lebih pendek dariku, dan kau juga tak terlihat kuat. Wajahmu juga" tutur Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada._

"_Wae? Kenapa dengan wajah saya?" tanya orang itu._

"_Wajahmu itu seperti yeoja" jawab Sehun acuh._

"_N-ne?" orang itu terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sehun._

"_Tapi tak apalah. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan bentukmu. Asal aku bisa sekolah di SM itu sudah cukup. Ini hanyalah syarat. Ku harap kau hanya mengawalku saja. Kita akan tinggal satu kamar di asrama, dan ku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku" jelas Sehun._

"_Ne" jawab orang itu singkat._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun._

"_Luhan, Jeonha" jawab orang bernama Luhan itu._

"_Luhan? Kau dari Cina?" tanya Sehun lagi._

"_Ne" jawab Luhan._

"_Apa di SM tak ada yang tahu kalau kau seorang pengawal?" tanya Sehun._

"_Ne, Jeonha. Pihak SM dan juga pihak luar tidak ada yang tahu kalau saya adalah pengawal anda" jawab Luhan._

"_Bagus" Sehun puas mendengarnya.  
_**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dari kejauhan ada seorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Tampak dua orang yang sibuk di dalam salah satu kamar asrama SM. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita buat peraturan di sini" kata Sehun.

"Apa saja peraturannya, Jeonha?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memberikan kertas yang berisi daftar peraturan pada Luhan.

_Dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. _

_Dilarang membawa orang lain masuk ke kamar ini._

_Dilarang membuat keributan._

_Dilarang tidur di ranjang Oh Sehun._

_Dilarang menyentuh barang-barang Oh Sehun._

_Kebersihan kamar adalah tanggung jawab bersama._

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut membaca daftar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah paham?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, Jeonha" jawab Luhan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" ucap Sehun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dreettttt"

"_How are you Lulu baby?"_ terdengar suara dari seberang

"Kau tahu betul kalau kabarku buruk, Sir" jawab Luhan ketus.

"_Ha ha ha...jangan marah baby. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Luhan" _balas orang di seberang.

"Dari awal kau selalu bila begitu. Apa kau tahu penderitaan apa yang ku alami di sini?" tanya orang itu, Luhan.

"_Memangnya apa?"_ ucap orang di seberang.

"Pangeran itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Pertama bertemu saja dia langsung komen dengan penampilanku. Sekarang kami tinggal satu kamar, dan dia membuat peraturan seenak jidatnya" jelas orang itu mendalam negeri.

"_Wow...calm down baby. All wanna be alright"_ balas orang di seberang.

"Kalau saja kau belum menandatangani perjanjian dengan mereka, sudah pasti aku tak sudi melakukan ini" kata orang itu.

"_Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi kau tahukan ini resiko pekerjaan kita"_ ujar orang di seberang.

"Hah...nasi sudah jadi bubur" kata Luhan pasrah.

"_Sejauh ini keadaannya masih baik-baik sajakan? Ku dengar kalian tidak sekelas"_ tanya orang di seberang.

"Ya, masih belum ada yang membahayakan. Ku rasa mereka belum bergerak. Dan kami memang tidak sekelas. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memasang cip pengintai di pakaian seragam pangeran" jawab Luhan.

"_Oke. Bagaimana dengan penyamaranmu?_" tanya orang di seberang.

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya kadang aku kerepotan untuk memasang wig dan cip perubah suara. Dadaku juga sesak kalau terlalu lama memakai 'itu'" jelas Luhan.

"_Ah...kau harus bersabar dengan itu semua_" kata orang di seberang.

"Kau bilangnya gampang" balas Luhan.

"_Ha ha ha...sudah dulu ya. Eh, jangan terlalu kesal dengan pangeran itu. Bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh hati padanya_" kata orang diseberang.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu aku jatuh hati pada pangeran itu. Baiklah, sampai nanti duizhang" sambungan itu terputus.

.

**Other Side**

Tampak seorang namja berdiri menghadap halaman SM dari balik jendela.

"GREBB"

"Sehunnie~" seorang yeoja tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Danee?" tanya namja itu, Sehun.

"Ne" jawab yeoja itu.

Sehun berbalik menghadap yeoja itu. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja itu lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku baik, Sehunnie" jawab yeoja itu. Sehun mendekap yeoja itu.

"Kamu tahu, aku menunggu saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini lama sekali" ucap Sehun masih mendekap yeoja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Nado" yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jung Daeun, apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Hanya kamu yang ada di hatiku" jawab Daeun. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Gomawo telah mencintaiku. Gomawo telah menungguku" ucap Sehun tulus. Daeun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne. Itu bukan masalah Sehunnie. Asal sekarang kita bersama itu sudah lebih dari cukup" balas Daeun. Dia menatap wajah Sehun dalam.

"Apa hari kamu ada jadwal latihan balet?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, lima belas menit lagi" jawab Daeun menyesal.

"Aigoo~ padahal ini sudah malam" ucap Sehun.

"Aku sering latihan jam segini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne" kata Daeun sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu chagi" Daeun berbalik.

"CUP"

Sehun mengecup bibir Daeun singkat.

"Selamat berlatih, chagi" bisik Sehun.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Bagaiamana perkembangannya?" tanya seorang namja.

"Diluar dugaan, istana mengizinkan Hwangtaeja keluar istana" jawab namja berjas hitam di depan namja tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne. Kelihatannya istana ceroboh dalam hal ini. Hwangtaeja akan tinggal di asrama, tapi tidak ada pengawalan khusus. Tidak ada pengawal istana di sekitar SM" terang namja berjas.

"Tidak, ku rasa bukan begitu. Aku yakin istana tak akan seceroboh itu. Pasti mereka menyiapkan strategi tersendiri. Tetaplah awasi pergerakan Hwangtaeja. Tapi jangan gegabah mengambil tindakan. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk bergerak" kata namja itu.

"Baik tuan" balas namja berjas.

"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu berani untuk keluar istana" gumam namja itu diiringi tawa mengancam darinya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Ada yang tertarik dengan next chapter?

Bagi yang baca review ya^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** GS,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun yang tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang asing dalam kehidupannya harus rela berbagi kamar dengan seorang 'namja' manis bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 2 part 1 datang...

Trimakasih untuk para reader terutama yang udah baca...

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama bngt.

Hah...saya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dulu. Saya minta maaf pada para reader sekalian bila chapter ini tidak bagus, tidak ada greget dan feel yang mengena, terlalu pendek malah.

Jujur hari ini mood saya benar-benar buruk. Mungkin readers ada yang tahu alasannya.

Secara pribadi saya tidak punya akun sosial media kecuali FB. Saya tidak punya twitter, IG, atau yang lainnya. Jadinya kurang update dengan berita yang berkembang.

Tepatnya tengah hari tadi saya searching seperti biasa. Saya buka website yg berisi berita ttg member exo seperti biasanya. Kebanyakan memang dalam bahasa inggris.

Saat saya menemukan judul artikel "Sina Weibo Reports Kris Leaving EXO" mata saya yang sipit ini langsung terbelalak.

Ya awalnya saya anggap itu hanya rumor aja. Tapi lama-lama saya jadi waswas sendiri mikirin berita itu benar atau tidak. Saya ikutin berita yang berkembang seharian ini. Dan begitu ada konfirmasi dari pihak terkait saya gag bisa nahan air mata buat keluar. Sebenarnya saya bukan tipe orang yang cengeng, tapi ini tiba-tiba keluar aja. Rasanya nyesek banget.

Kris memang bukan bias saya yang pertama. Dia nomor tiga setelah Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi sungguh dia adalah tipe saya, he is my style.

Mengingat posisi dia sebagai leader saya jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ngajuin gugatan itu.

Berita heboh hari ini membuat saya merasa seperti de javu. Terhitung Empat setengah tahun yang lalu (akhir 2009) saya merasakan hal yang sama. Saat itu salah satu member boyband idola saya juga mengajukan gugatan pembatalan kontrak kerja.

Mereka berasal dari negara yang sama, mengajukan gugatan pada agensi yang sama, posisi di sub grup yang sama, pengadilan yang sama dan kuasa hukum yang sama. Ironis sekali.

Seharian ini saya merenung. Yang ada di kepala saya adalah "kenapa".

Saya menulis status di FB sangat banyak hari ini. Dua belas status cukup untuk membuat teman-teman saya protes karena berandanya dipenuhi status galau saya yang sudah sampai stadium akhirat. Hingga akhirnya saya berdoa dan mendapat pencerahan.

Kris yang saya lihat selama ini adalah dia sebagai idola. Dia yang selalu menampilkan hal terbaiknya di depan publik. Saya sadar betul Kris pasti punya sisi lain sebagai manusia biasa, bukan idola.

Saya tidak tahu kehidupan dia dan member lain di balik layar. Apa dia makan cukup, istirahat cukup, diperlakukan dengan baik dan manusiawi, memiliki kebebasan sebagai seorang individu dan yang lainnya. Yang saya lihat selama ini adalah dia sebagai idola.

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghargai keputusannya. Kris pasti punya pertimbangan sendiri tentang ini.

Hanya saja yang saya sesalkan adalah gugatan ini diajukan saat Exo promo dan menjelang konser. Saya tidak tahu konser nanti seperti apa bila satu personilnya tidak ada.

Dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam, saya ingin Exo tetap bersatu dan utuh. Saya ingin mereka semua bisa menyelesaikan semua sampai akhir. Sungguh saya tidak ingin Kris ataupun member lain hengkang dari Exo. Tapi bila mimpi buruk ini memang jadi nyata, saya berharap semua menghargai keputusan Kris, baik fans, agensi dan member Exo tentunya. Saya berharap baik pihak Kris maupun SM bisa menemukan jalan terbaik. Saya berharap SM juga bisa belajar dari kasus sebelumnya. Mereka memang artis, tapi juga manusia biasa. Bagi saya Kris tidak meninggalkan Exo, tp agensinya.

Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Tapi ini terlalu cepat.

In the deepest part of my heart EXO, WE ARE ONE!

# We believe in you Wu Yi Fan, We believe in you Kris...

Oke, sekian curahan hati saya, keep strong, keep smile, keep calm and love Exo (╥﹏╥)

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu berani untuk keluar istana" gumam namja itu diiringi tawa mengancam darinya._

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Manly Deer**

.

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**Male Dorm of SM Art School**

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi salah satu kamar di dorm SM Art School. Tepatnya di dalam shower box tampak seorang berada di bawah guyuran shower. Tubuh orang itu basah oleh air dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dorm ini adalah dorm SM Art School khusus namja, tapi anehnya sosok orang yang ada di dalam shower box itu tidak seperti namja. Tubuhnya cukup mungil untuk ukuran namja. Lekuk tubuhya juga tidak seperti namja, bagian pinggangnya terlalu kecil untuk namja. Dan bila diamati lebih jauh ternyata dia memiliki dua buah gundukan kenyal yang hanya dimiliki oleh yeoja. Perlahan sosok itu melepas tudung kepala yang sedari tadi melindungi rambutnya dari guyuran air. Dan bingo! Ternyata rambut sosok itu panjang. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia yeoja.

"Aigoo...ini sungguh segar" kata yeoja itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sungguh dia benar-benar yeoja. Yeoja yang berparas sangat cantik dan manis. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya indah bak mata rusa, dan bibir mungilnya itu sangat menggoda untuk dicium.

"Dretttt" handphone yang ada di meja meja porselen didekat wastafel itu bergetar. Yeoja itu menghampirinya.

"_Panda calling"_

"Hallo Luhan jie!" terdengar suara yeoja dari seberang.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya yeoja tadi, Luhan.

"Jie jie sedang apa?" tanya yeoja itu, Tao.

"Aku baru mandi. Ini masih di dalam kamar mandi" jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kris ge tadi memintaku untuk mengirimkan data SM Art School. Datanya sudah ku kirim. Tolong dicek ya jie" kata Tao.

"Baiklah" balas Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan penyamaranmu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Sejauh ini baik" jawab Luhan.

"Eh, jie. Apa pangeran itu tampan?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak sama sama sekali" jawab Luhan.

"Dari foto yang ku lihat dia tampan jie" celoteh Tao.

"Di mataku dia tidak tampan" balas Luhan.

"Jie jie tidak asik. Bisakah kau mengenalkannya padaku?" pinta Tao

"Kau sudah punya duizhang, Tao" ucap Luhan yang disambut dengan kikikan Tao dari seberang.

"Aku hanya bercanda jie. Baiklah sudah dula ya. Segera cek data kirimanku tadi. Bye jie" sambungan itu terputus sebelum Luhan menjawabnya.

"Dasar panda" gumam Luhan.

.

Setelah selesai dengan penyamarannya sebagai namja, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata Sehun belum kembali.

Luhan mengambil note booknya dan mulai mempelajari data yang tadi dikirim Tao. Ternyata data itu adalah data pejabat, staff pengajar, pegawai dan murid SM Art School.

"Ah, jadi ini sahabat hwangtaeja" gumam Luhan saat melihat data orang terdekat Sehun di sekolah.

_Nama : Kim Jong In_

_Jurusan: Dance_

_Tingkat: 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Teman satu kelas. Putra menteri pertahanan Kim._

_Nama : Kim Jongdae_

_Jurusan: Vokal_

_Tingkat: 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Putra kedua CEO Kim dari KJD Corp. Keponakan kepala sekolah SM Art School._

_Nama : Do Kyungsoo_

_Jurusan: Musik_

_Tingkat : 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Putra CEO PCY Corp._

"Aigoo...temannya dari kalangan atas semua" ujar Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol ini ternyata teman sekelasku" gumam Luhan.

"Kemana perginya hwangtaeja? Kenapa jam segini belum kembali?" gumam Luhan saat melihat jam yang ada di atas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 21.30.

"Cklek" baru saja dibicarakan sosok Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sehun!"

**TBC**

Mian ini sangat pendek...

Saya sedang berduka, sangat...

For next review please (╥﹏╥)


End file.
